Las manos del amor
by Missis Darcy
Summary: Un bombero retirado con grandes cicatrices no solo físicas, una noche de tormenta es sorprendido por una dulce jovencita que le hará saber que las cicatrices solo marcaron su piel más no su corazón.


"**Las manos del amor"**

iNavidad! La peor fecha.

Hace dos años un 25 de Diciembre hubo un gran incendio en el cual por salvar a una pequeña que quedo atrapada entre los escombros mis manos se quemaron.

Desde ese día todo se volvió un completo calvario, mi novia Ángela me dejo alegando que el que la toque le producía asco.

Nadie me contrataba por mis manos. Asi que me escondí en mi casa, No necesitaba el dinero, mi Tío Eleazar me heredo su fortuna y vivo de ella. No necesito a nadie.

Mi familia dejo de venir, yo era consciente de lo grosero y déspota que era con ellos, pero quería y necesitaba soledad.

Pero ahora que la tengo no soy feliz, eh intentare remediarlo, en mi vecindario todos me conocen como "El señor quemado" y quería cambiarlo. Por ello ya tenía preparado los caramelos que les daría a los niños.

.

.

El timbre sonó, y como un tonto Sali del despacho y corrí a tomar el bol en donde estaban las bolsas de caramelos.

Respire

Nadie te tiene miedo Edward... nadie te tiene miedo-repetía.

Abrí la puerta y un grupo de niños estaba allí. Empezaron cantando un villancico, un poco sorprendidos ya que jamás les habia abierto la puerta.

Cuando finalizaron, sonriente les entregue las bolsas de caramelos.

-¿No le da asco señor?-pregunto uno.

-iNo lo tomes Lore mira sus manos!-dijo un niño de cabello negro arrebatándole la bolsa de caramelos a la niña, Era verdad el guante se me habia subido haciendo que mi piel quemada se viera un poco.

Los niños salieron corriendo de ahí gritando cosas como "me toco... que asco que asco".

Ese era el motivo por el cual detestaba la navidad.

¿Acaso no hay personas justas en esta vida?

.

.

En este jodido pueblo siempre llovía... Pero hoy en especial pareciera como si el cielo se estuviese cayendo.

iY para variar la Luz se fue!

No recordaba donde habia puesto las linternas asi que tuve que ir tonteando hasta la cocina y encontrar unas cuantas velas.

Cuando mi casa estaba un poco iluminaba me dirigí a mi habitación hasta que unos gritos me detuvieron.

-iHay! iQue alguien me ayude!-se oía los gritos de una muchacha. Decidí salir a ver quién era,

Tome una chaqueta del perchero... No sin antes darme un buen golpe en el dedo pequeño del pie contra la pata del sillón.

La calle no estaba tan oscura por las luces navideñas de cada casa. Pero aun asi no era suficiente para mis ojos.

Baje los escalones de mi casa hasta llegar a donde provenían los gritos.

-ihey! ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunte al ver una chica sentada en el piso sosteniéndose fuertemente su tobillo.

-Juraría que se sonrojo al verme… o quizá era solo mi imaginación. Con tanta oscuridad creo que no sabría diferenciarlo.

-Ho...Hola es que... Mi tobillo... iMe duele!-se quejo apretando mas su pierna contra su pecho.

No le podía ver muy bien la cara, pero no debía de tener más de 18 años.

La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte, haciendo que mi vista se dificultara aun más.

-¿Te... Molestaría si entras a mi casa y te reviso?-grite ya que la lluvia vino acompañada de truenos y escasamente se podía oír algo.

-Si... Pero rápido por favor estoy empapada-dijo. Me acerque con cuidado a ella, y la tome en brazos.

Supongo que porque no grito ni se asqueo de mi era porque no vio mis manos, pero tímidamente recostó su cabeza en mi pecho... La sensación era reconfortante, con cuidado de no hacer que le doliera mas el tobillo entre a mi casa, y fijándome bien de no tropezar con nada la deposite en el sillón.

-Te... Traeré un poco de hielo-dije para romper el silencio en que nos habíamos quedado.

Tome una vela y me dirigí a la cocina, abrí el frigorífico y tome un par de hielos, los cuales los coloque en una bolsa y se los lleve a la muchacha. –Toma-dije tendiéndoselos.

Ella los tomo y se los puso en el tobillo.

-Gr...Gracias, Gracias por ayudarme, la verdad no se que haría si tu no me hubieses ayudado... Soy Bella-se presento.

-Edward... Edward Cullen, pero dime ¿Qué hacías en Navidad sola por estas calles?, No recuerdo haberte visto nunca por aquí-dije.

-Ah... Es que, pues mi pa... Charlie llevo a su novia a la casa y ella... Ella…-no termino de hablar por que empezó a caer en llanto.

Me debatí entre abrazarla o no… ¿Y si me rechazaba?

Decidí no pensar y actuar.

Con cuidado de que ella no viese mis manos la rodee con mis brazos atrayéndola más a mi pecho donde ella empezó a sollozar.

-Ya... Ya pequeña… No llores.-susurraba.

-Oh es que tu no entiendes... iMe corrió! Ime corrió de mi casa! Y yo... Yo no tengo a donde ir... Es que ella, dijo y el... el me golpeo y yo-

-iSh! Pequeña calma, no pasa nada, quédate aquí y mañana ya veremos como arreglamos esto ¿si? Pero ya no llores-le suplique.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?-preguntó.

-Pues porque no…-

La luz volvió, y ella fijo su vista en mis manos que estaban alrededor de su cintura.

No quise ver lo que si mirada reflejaba y la solté, camine hacia la cocina, no quería verla.

No soportaría que alguien más me repudiara.

Me apoye en la encimera... Respirando.

Oí sus débiles pasos ya que venia cojeando.

-¿E...Estas bien?-pregunto, y me atreví a voltear.

Ella era hermosa, la mujer mas bonita que habia visto en toda mi vida, Sus ojos color chocolates, su cabello cayendo en ondas sobre sus hombros, su tez pálida aunque con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Hi...Hice algo que te molesto?-pregunto tratando de acercarse.

-vamos iempieza! Se lo que vas a decir-

-¿Y que es lo que voy a decir exactamente?-cuestionó.

-Yo... yo no sé... iViste! iViste mis manos! ¿Qué esperaras para decirme lo asqueroso que soy?-grité exasperado.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ino puedes saber lo que voy a decir! Ni siquiera me conoces-

-No hace falta No sería la primera-dije con melancolía, y empecé a caminar-Te mostrare donde dormirás... Mañana, mañana ya veremos que hacemos-le dije, mas ella no respondió, y yo seguí Subiendo las escaleras. Oí como empezó a caminar.

-Auch imierda!-se quejo

iIdiota! Se torció el tobillo y tu la dejas ahí-me recrimine.

Volvi corriendo a la cocina y la encontré tirada en el piso.

-iPerdón! Que idiota que soy... Yo... Yo espera aqui!-le ordene, y corrí a mi habitación tomando los guantes y poniéndomelos.-Ahora si-le dije y la tome en brazos. Ella solo me veía frunciendo el seño, pero no se quejo. Llegamos a mi habitación ya que era la más limpia d ella casa porque como nunca nadie se quedaba a dormir aquí las otras estaban con polvo.

La recosté en la cama con cuidado de no tocar su pie.

-Yo... ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?-le ofrecí, pero ella negó con la cabeza.-Entonces... Creo que me iré... Descansa-dije.

Considere el hecho de darle un beso en la frente pero no era prudente.

-Edward-llamo y yo voltee- Siéntate un ratito conmigo-ofreció y yo me senté en el filo de la cama- ¿Por qué cubres tus manos?-me pregunto.

-¿No es obvio? La gente Bella –dije excusándome.

-¿esa es tu gran escusa Edward? "La gente"-dijo imitando mi voz.-Cubres tus manos por el simple hecho de lo que la gente dirá... Pero dime ¿Qué importa lo que murmuren? Lo importante es lo que Tú pienses de ti. ¿Y que si tus manos tienen heridas? ¿Acaso eso te hace ser diferente? Porque yo te veo... y veo a un hombre hermoso no solo por dentro si no por fuera... Esas cicatrices talvez están marcando tus manos pero no tu corazón Edward... No dejes que eso amargue tu vida-dijo tomando entre sus manos la mía, Con cuidado retiro el guante dejando ver las quemaduras horribles que cubrían mis manos.

De un solo tirón las volvi a quitar.

-Tú no sabes nada... Tú no escuchas lo que dicen-

-¿Sabes? Yo perdí a mi mamá en un incendio y desde entonces mi vida es un caos... Antes... Antes preguntaste porque estaba sola en la calle. Mi papá tiene una novia y ella es una perra, se cree la dueña de todo tan solo por que Charlie y ella han tenido relaciones, y hoy... Hoy la encontré acostándose con el jardinero y yo le dije que se lo contaría a papá y cuando se lo dije ella ya se me habia adelantado, pero no dijo la verdad, Dijo cosas... Horribles, me tacho de cualquiera y Charlie me echo de su casa y por eso andaba vagando por la calle, no sabia a donde ir, Si mamá estuviese aquí me cuidaría pero te envió a ti para que hoy no me pasara nada... Edward ¿No lo entiendes? Tu eres el angelito que mama me envió-dijo limpiándose con la manga de su blusón las lagrimas que salían de sus ojitos.

Y por primera vez me atreví a que mis mansos tuvieran contacto con algo mas que no fueses mis guantes.

Lleve mi pulgar a su rostro y limpie sus lágrimas.

-No Llores bella, las niñas bonitas no lloran-dije acercándome cada vez más hasta que nuestras narices rozaban, Y poco a poco nuestros labios chocaron produciéndome la sensación mas hermosa y perfecta del mundo.

Sus labios sabían a gloria, poco a poco ella fue metiendo sus manos dentro de mi camisa... y yo me tense, tome sus manos con las mías y deshice su agarre.

-¿Qué…que pasa?-pregunto con la voz agitada.

-Bella esto no puede... Mis manos no... No puedo-me excuse y me levante la cama, pero ella fue mas rápido y volvió a tomar una de mis manos entre las suyas haciéndome caer sentado sobre la cama.

Llevo mi mano a su boca y empezó a darle unos cuantos besos.

-iNunca! iJamas! Te avergüences de tus manos Edward... Para mí son hermosas-dijo tomando mi otra mano y besándola de la misma forma que la anterior.

Poco a poco me jalo haciendo que termine sobre ella.

Bella volvió a unir sus labios con los míos y esta vez no puse resistencia. Comencé a besar delicadamente desde su cuello a su clavícula una y otra vez, sentí como su piel se erizaba ante mi contacto.

Bella subía sus manos por mi pecho y yo uní mis labios a los suyos, era extraordinaria la sensación que sentía cuando la besaba, era como si nada importara, nada más ella y yo. El beso se profundizo más, mi boca buscaba la suya apremiante, como si fuera un sediento que necesitaba de sus besos para calmar mi sed, sentí como el blusón caí al suelo y la dejaba a ella expuesta, ella hizo lo mismo con mi ropa. Los dos estábamos completamente desnudos. La cargue y ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura haciendo que rozaran nuestros sexos y que nosotros jadeáramos con el contacto. Baje por su cuello dejando besos húmedos hasta llegar hasta el nacimiento de su pecho ella gemía descontroladamente mi nombre, la recosté en la cama y la seguí todo su cuerpo, baje por su abdomen plano hasta llegar a su intimidad  
-Edward- me advirtió ella pero no le hice caso quería que ella disfrutara así que le di el mejor placer de su vida, sentí como ella llegaba a su clímax, y me apretaba fuerte la espalda con sus manos. Luego de eso la volví a besar  
-exquisita-dije yo entre sus labios, ella me dio la vuelta y quedo ahorcadas encima de mí, gimió un poco por el dolor de tobillo, peor inmediatamente comenzó a besarme desesperadamente y yo le respondía, sus beso comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello y sus manos comenzaron a dar pequeñas caricias por mi abdomen hasta que llego a mi amiguito  
-Bella no es necesario- le dije como pude, respirando entrecortadamente a causa de la excitación  
-shh-dijo ella dándome un beso, y luego comenzó hacer su tarea, no sé dónde había aprendido hacerlo también lo cierto es que lo hacía de maravilla, sus pequeñas manos me daban el mejor placer de su vida, esto era estar en el cielo. Cuando termine se acercó y me beso, era extraño sentir mi sabor en mi boca, pero eso lo hacía más excitante.  
Con cuidado de no topar su tobillo me coloque en su entrada, ella cerró los ojos a causa de la sensación.

- Abre tus ojos Bella- le dije y así lo hizo, su mirada estaba perturbada por todo el placer que sentía en estos momentos, yo sentía que su mirada era un reflejo de la mía.

-Yo... Yo soy virgen Edward-susurro.

-Lo sé cariño, seré cuidadoso –prometí-Bella va a dolerte un poco solo relájate-le pedí y bese sus labios antes de entrar en ella, emitió un pequeño quejido y yo me quede quieto y bese todo su rostro, ella se movió un poco incitándome a penetrarla más y ambos gemimos por la acción, Bella enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda, comencé a moverme delicadamente, dejando besos por todo su cuello, poco a poco la embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, Bella y comenzó a frenéticamente hasta que llegamos a nuestro clímax, era como estar en el cielo, ambos caímos sudorosos.

Cuando ambos recuperamos la respiración, me levante de encima de Bella y me acosté alado suyo, la atraje con cuidado a mi pecho y bese sus labios.

-Edward... ¿Qué... Que haces?-pregunto cuando lleve uno de mis dedos hacia su intimidad. –E...Ed... Yo ah... Es No pares-pidió.

Y yo seguí bombeando hasta que Bella llego al clímax.

-Nuca más Bella-dije besando sus labios –Nunca más volveré a avergonzarme de mis manos... No mientras pueda hacer eso-dije provocando que se sonrojara.

/:/

-Anthony deja a tu hermanita-pidió mi esposa alejando a mi hijo de su hermanita Melanie.

Después de que Bella y yo hiciéramos el amor, no la deje que se alejara de mi, Instantáneamente le pedí que se casara conmigo... Pero ella me dijo que no, y casi me da un infarto.

Pero luego fuimos más despacio o lo intentamos ya que a los dos meses de que Bella y yo tuvimos relaciones supimos que estaba embarazada, asi que Bella acepto casarse conmigo.

Charlie su padre se hizo presente el día de nuestra boda pidiéndole perdón a Bella quien solo lloro y lo abrazo.

-¿En que piensas mi amor?-pregunto dándome un beso en el cuello.

-En lo feliz que soy por tenerte a mi lado mi vida Te amo Bella ifeliz navidad! Susurre entregándole una cajita de terciopelo.

-iOh por dios Edward! es preciosa-dijo abriéndola y observando el collar de diamantes que le regale, se lo puse y deje un beso en su níveo cuello.

-Hora de mi regalo-dijo volteándose y saco de su bolso una cajita de color rojo en forma rectangular.

-¿Qué es amor?-pregunte cuando me la entrego.

-iAbrela!-me dijo, destape la cajita donde estaba una prueba de embarazo –iFelicidades papá!-dijo abrazándome

Desde ahora la navidad es una de mis fechas favoritas, Gracias a Bella quien me enseño a ver mis cicatrices e otra manera

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ok... no planee que fuese tan largo.. Pensé que sería unas cuatro hojas pero di rienda suelta a mi imaginación y fueron DIEZ HOJAS wow! Llevo en total cinco horas escribiendo y este es el resultado.

Espero que les guste chicas, y iFeliz Navidad! Que Diosito les de bendiciones a ustedes y toda su familia

Las quiero


End file.
